


You'll be the death of me

by SpicySriracha



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finn is annoying, Hair-pulling, Hux is present, No Plot/Plotless, Office crush, One Shot, Rey is Trying her Best, Rey is inappropriate, Shameless Smut, Star Wars Modern AU, Writer likes to curse - ALOT, alcohol consumption, bad boss, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySriracha/pseuds/SpicySriracha
Summary: Rey has had a long time crush on her coworker Ben Solo. They go to a bar and AT LAAAAAST their love has 'come' along
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Reylo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You'll be the death of me

**Author's Note:**

> ~ writer is a shameless Reylo trash can ~
> 
> This is a cute, smutty one shot. Some might say, vanilla. I like vanilla - it warms my cold heart. 
> 
> Please read the tags before reading and if required, alert me and I will add more.I did my best to add most things though.  
> Tell me if you like this :D I will write more when I can.

Rey has been crushing on her coworker Ben Solo for almost a year. Every morning, she waits near the coffee machines, holding a cup to see his magnificent frame walk into their office. He nods at people when they greet him but smiles for her. Her heart flutters and she likes to believe that maybe, just maybe he feels the same. But then nothing more happens other than the morning hellos and smiles. Ever.

“Quit staring, it is rude you know”, Finn jabs at her. 

Rey doesn’t try to hide it but does look away.  
  
“It’s just embarrassing now, isn’t it?” She looks up at Finn from where she had been sitting for the past 10 mins staring at Ben talking to Hux.  
  
“It’s pathetic actually. It’s been how long now? A year, two? Hundred?” Rey rolls her eyes at him. Finn likes to make fun of her little crush. Is it though? A little crush? When she can smell his cologne by only thinking about it. It is an unruly obsession and Rey hates herself for it.  
  
But she can’t help it. She likes to blame the attraction on the fact that Ben Solo is a perfect male specimen and her uterus just wants her to be pregnant. She can excuse herself for thinking about him the way she does then. It is only her crazy hormones who want the weight of him pressing on her while she holds onto this wide shoulders as he fucks her to oblivion. Yes, this is all her uterus and it’s wild cravings. Nothing to do with Ben Solo’s thick voice that vibrates through her almost intimately. Actually, that is all him. The bastard. How dare he talk the way he does!  
  
Rey likes to hate him at times. She hates it when she can feel his eyes on her only to find him staring right at her. But he never goes further than his obnoxious staring. She condemns his eyes. She hates how his gaze shakes her. She feels naked but treasured. She condemns his gaze. The worst is when he speaks to her. Why does his voice change? He speaks to her almost softly. As if she hadn’t heard his grumpy voice booming around the office. Everyone knew what he sounded like when he was upset. Everyone had heard him screaming when someone messed up plans royally. But with her, he modulates his voice. Makes it softer. Maybe she is delusional. Either way, she hates his voice.  
  
“You are doing it again”, Finn alerts her.  
  
This time she doesn’t stop. Ben Solo turns and their eyes lock. They both smile at each other. Rey’s stomach leaps and her heart beats almost alarmingly. Heat rises to her ears and pools between her thighs. Hux coughs comically and the magic breaks. 

* * *

It's late and Rey just wants to get out of the office. Fuck Plutt, she thinks angrily. He had shot all her ideas down and for feedback he had mentioned he ‘did not vibe with them’. The fuck is that supposed to mean!?

  
As she is waiting for the lift, Ben Solo walks out of the office. She can’t help it but her mood changes for the better the moment her eyes land on him.  
  
“Rough day?” He asks. Rey’s eyes roll back into her head with annoyance without her really thinking about it and Ben cracks a grins.  
  
“That bad huh? You deserve a drink then.” Ben says.  
  
They end up at the Cantina around the corner. They start with beers on the counter but then a table opens up at the back of the bar. They move and the room shifts. The table is more private and darker. Ben sits with his back to the bar and all Rey can see is him, because he is massive, and the twinkling lights on the ceiling that look like stars. The waitress gets their shots and their hands bump when they reach for the glasses. They both feel a jolt of energy spark from them. The liquor gives them courage. Courage to relax around each other. They are being cute now. Rey is the brave one amongst them and traces Ben’s knuckle with the tip of her forefinger. Ben opens his palm for her. It is a silent invitation and Rey takes it. Ben rubs her fingers with his thumb for what feels like eternity. Electricity flows up her hand to her heart through her arm. Every part of her body feels like a live wire. Their legs are entangled under the stable and Rey likes how warm he feels.  
  
Ben calls for a cab and they are going to his place. In the cab, he holds her hand in his. His palm engulfs her little hand but he holds her gently. When they reach his place, things change though. Ben is pulling her hair as he kisses her as if he will consume her. He grinds into her and groans into her mouth. He is everywhere. Rey can feel his heat flowing over her. She feels comforted. It is a strange contrast to how he paws at her. If he not pulling her hair, he is angling her jaw up to him so he can kiss her deeper. His other hand has permanently settled to pushing her ass into his groin. Rey moans with need as Ben lifts her so she can straddle him as he walks them to his bedroom. He doesn’t let go of her when they reach the bed. He falls onto the mattress with her and she likes the feel of his body weighing her down. Ben grinds into her. Shocks of pleasure run though her as his rigid length rubs up and down her clit.  
  
“More” Rey manages to say. Ben obliges by stripping of his shirt and takes her’s off as well. Then he pulls her skirt off and she is bare to him. He pulls her to him and kisses her again. It is different now. He is slow. He is tasting her like he wants to remember her.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Rey” he says, his voice is softer like it always is, for her.   
  
Rey smiles shyly and kisses him more. He smiles back and they kiss into the smile. Rey is supported by his strong arms, the warmth from his chest seeps into hers and her heart feels full. They kiss until they cannot breathe. They still don’t stop. They kiss each others shoulders, necks, anything their mouths can find in reach. Ben lays her down and trails his hand up her leg. His gaze burns through her but she doesn’t hate it right now. Ben leaves on soft kiss on her cheek before he travels down to between her legs. He starts with a wide wet swipe. Rey moans loudly and Ben urges on. He goes between licking long strips to sucking on her clit. Rey shakes as he holds her down. Ben takes her further and inserts a finger into her as he sucks on her clit. Rey flutters around his finger almost instantly and Ben groans onto her sex. Tremors run through her body and she feels alive. Every part of her body is truly alive. Her belly feels hot and Ben continues to pump his finger in and out of her before he inserts another. He watches her face intently. He doesn’t want her to feel any discomfort. He thumbs her clit and he watches her. Her eyes are screwed shut and she holds the bedsheets as if she’d float away if she did not. Ben kisses her knee and Rey is brought back to him. She wants to kiss him again, so she does. Her taste mixes into their mouths and Rey pushes Ben back on his back.  
  
“Your turn” Rey whispers.  
  
Ben just stares at her. Rey smiles at the way he looks at her. His eyes are wild, lips are red and puffy and he looks stunned. Rey straddles Ben and trails her fingers over his chest. A pink bloom had flourished going up to his neck. His was breathing shallow and hard. Rey kissed his sternum where she could feel his strong heart beating. Ben caressed her hair as Rey drifted down his body peppering kiss along the way. He is ticklish on his hip bone. Rey unzips his pants and pulls them down enough so his erection is free. His dick is like him. Thick and long. The veins make it look like grumpy Ben also. She tastes him with an almost shy swipe to the head. Ben bucks under her and lets out a long held breath. Soon enough he is in her mouth and the grip on her hair gets tighter. Rey decides she likes looking at Ben like this. He is moaning. It is different from the noises he made earlier. He has given up control now and is happy to be at her mercy. He moans sound higher than his normal voice. His head is thrown back and his thighs shake. Rey challenges herself to take him deeper and relaxes her throat. Her gag reflex kicks in and she squeezes around him.  
  
“Ah, fffuck!” He is wound so tight. Rey has to pull back to control her gag reflex.  
  
“Sorry, I…” He doesn’t let her finish. He pulls her up to him and they are kissing again.  
  
He pulls her leg up to his hip and reaches for her pussy. Rey is as wet as she could ever be.  
  
“Can I fuck you?” He asks.  
  
“Yes!” She answers.  
  
Neither of them were prepared for how good it would feel to be finally joined. Rey sat on top of him feeling deliciously stuffed. Ben rubbed the sides of her torso to help her relax and get used to his girth. She felt so tight around him, he was ready to burst. Rey moves tentatively relaxing a little to the pressure of his cock. She felt so stretched, deliciously so. Her mouth hung open softly as she moved and Ben had his eyes fixated on her neck. He wanted to kiss her there.  
  
They settle into a rhythm. Rey bounces on his lap and moans feeling him fill her up over and over. Ben palms her breasts and pinches her nipples. His fingers travel up her neck to her lips. Rey sucks on his fingers and his cocks twitches inside of her. Rey moans deep in her throat and finally Ben’s resolve breaks. He flips them over and plunges almost indecently into Rey. Now, she had finally been filled by him and it felt so good. Rey holds onto his song arms as Ben plows into her. His mouth is near her ear and he chants her name with his lust drunk voice. He wants to feel closer to her though. He wants her to consume him. He wants to forget when he ends and she starts. Ben pulls Rey’s legs up his shoulders and the pleasure is almost painful. Ben feels Rey shudder under him, her legs shiver. She is close he thinks. Ben’s heart flutters and he keeps going on it. Push after push, Ben touches every part of her. He is so blinded by the sounds she makes, the way her sticky skin feels against him and how bloody good her pussy feels fluttering around him. Rey chokes out a strangled moan and her back bows. Ben wraps his arms around her and fucks her harder. He can let go now, so he does. He lets her orgasm wash over him. Her cunt tightening around him, her moans and his own heart threatening to burst. His vision whites out and he cums hard into her with wild thrusts.  
  
They don’t know how much time passes but their hearts have calmed down. They laying on their backs holding hands. Rey smiles at him and moves to lie on her side. She kisses his shoulder and Ben smiles.  
  
“One more time?” Rey asks.

“You’ll be the death of me!” He answers as he moves to settle between her legs.


End file.
